


Spreading Joy

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [28]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctors, F/M, Hospital, Kindness, chrysanthemums, spreading joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Olivia is working a 26 hour shift. Bryce stops by to bring her some cheer.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Spreading Joy

A low grumble of exhaustion escaped her parted lips. Olivia rested her heavy head on her forearm. Her soft skin pressed against the cool metal of her locker. Too tired to sit and too afraid she’d fall asleep if she lied down, Olivia stood motionless, focusing only on her breathing. With each breath out she let go of the last sixteen hours. Her mind was already filled with thoughts of the next ten. 

Twenty-four plus hour shifts weren’t new to her, but she never seemed to develop the resilience other doctors seem to have. Perhaps it was the nature of her specialty. She wouldn’t trade her residency for any other area, but working with children, knowing some would never truly heal, took a toll different than working with adult patients. 

The soft sound of his voice calling her name soothed her like a warm breeze rolling over the ocean. She let it calm her, basking in its glow and comfort. She hummed quietly to herself, imaging them sitting there, letting the cool water lap gently against them, as their toes sunk deeper into the sandy shore. Her name repeated, growing nearer as the waves crashed and fell before them. 

It wasn’t until a yellow blur appeared in her peripheral vision that she realized his voice wasn’t in her head. Shaking her thoughts back into the present, Olivia found Bryce beside her holding an overly large basket of flowers.

His beaming smile lit up the whole room and was absolutely contagious.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia leaned against the locker. Despite the smile that had pulled at her previously fallen lips, her tired eyes remained. 

Bryce shifted closer, his thumb tickled her cheek like soothing sunlight. “I thought you could use a break.”

“I wish I could.” Her voice was quiet, leaning into his touch. “I can’t.”

His smile widened. “I thought you might say that, so I brought you these.”

Olivia’s gaze drifted to the basket of yellow and white chrysanthemums draped over his left arm. She shook her head in disbelief. “They’re beautiful, but, what did you do? Buy the whole store? That’s too much!”

Bryce shrugged nonchalantly, already knowing his answer would cheer her up and bring her renewal to get through the rest of her shift. “Is it? I thought it was just enough for you.”

“Bryce!”

“But, also,” he continued proudly, “I know you and I know how much you love spreading joy, so I thought maybe we could bring them around to brighten up some of the kids’ rooms.”

She sucked her lower lip, her wide eyes reflecting the fluorescent lights above them as they swelled with tears. He was there to catch them before a single one had a chance to fall. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Olivia threw her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes to bury her head in the crook of her neck. 

His talented hands caressed her back, holding her safely in his arms. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, pulling back to admire him and his beautiful offering once more. 

“What do you say?” He held out his hand for her. 

Olivia nodded, entwining her fingers with his. “You’re absolutely amazing, Bryce.”

“I know,” he teased, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips, drawing a laugh from her. “You’re pretty perfect yourself, Liv. You make me want to be a better man. You deserve the world and I endeavor to give it to you.” 

Before the new tears had time to form, Bryce ushered her forward. “Now, come on, we have a lot of cheer to spread and not a lot of time.”

“I won’t forget this, Bryce.” Olivia leaned into his arm, her body already feeling rejuvenated as excitement tingled through her, ready to bring some cheer to those who needed it most. She squeezed his hand, “and, I don’t need the world, I already have it.”


End file.
